The Freelancer
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. L'Arc intended to do one last job for his terrible boss...but it's much more than he bargained for.


A redhead with red eyes, wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket, jeans and black shoes, walking towards an alley.

He checked his phone, **'L'Arc- Drive this car to this location. And DO NOT OPEN THE TRUNK. - Takt.'**

Sighing, he thinks, 'Hopefully, this is my last job for that bastard Takt… Then, I'll be free to do as I please.'

Seeing a green car in the alley, he gets in, puts in the key, and starts driving. He drove out of the alley and onto the street. Halfway through to the location, he hears a weird noise, **BANG**!

Putting on the brakes, he slowly parks the car near a park, which is empty at this time of night. The only source of light being the street lamps, he hears the **BANG **again. Getting out of the car, he glances at the trunk, thinking it over.

Against his better judgment, he sighs, 'It better not be an animal or something,' and opens up the trunk.

To his surprise, there's a person in the trunk. A black-haired male with beautiful green eyes, wearing a green jersey all tied up and gagged.

Those gorgeous eyes begged him to let him go, so he removed the gag. The guy gasps for air, panting.

"You OK?" L'Arc asks.

"Yeah…" he nods, "Can you please untie me?"

"Oh…yeah. Sure," L'Arc unties him before helping him out of the trunk, and into the passenger seat of the car.

After locking the doors, L'Arc turns to this green-eyed beauty, "I'm L'Arc. You are?"

"Naofumi…" he answers hesitantly.

"Kiddo, do you know Takt?"

At that name, Naofumi shudders, "Yeah…I'm his…_unwilling _new boyfriend. I got into some trouble with him…"

"Well…I was asked to take you to Takt," L'Arc sees that Naofumi's terrified, and decides to take pity on the poor thing, "But I won't. I'll help you escape instead."

He smirks at Naofumi's shocked face. "Really?" his bright eyes on him as he asks.

"Really…" L'Arc smiles, "Besides, I was going to quit working for him, and do freelance work anyway."

Naofumi smiles, his eyes full of hope, grabbing his hand, "Promise?"

Looking at this cute and innocent boy trusting him like this, L'Arc shakes on it, "Promise."

Getting their seatbelts on, L'Arc starts up the car again before driving off.

Naofumi read on the clock, 4 AM. He curiously asks, "What do you do exactly?"

L'Arc answers as he drives, "I work as a transporter…and sometimes as a hitman."

"…**Of course, **you do," he sighs before shaking his head.

"Don't worry Kiddo," L'Arc smiles, "I'll keep you safe."

"Where are we going?"

"Safehouse," is all L'Arc can say before bullets are fired at them. The sound ringing in his ears, Naofumi gets down.

L'Arc gets his gun, "Drive," as he fires back out the window, Naofumi keeping the wheel steady and the car on the road.

Some bullets hit their mark, leaving several corpses on the street.

Once the gun was fully unloaded, L'Arc gets back behind the wheel, relieving Naofumi. He smirks like he's having fun, "Guess he found out."

* * *

Meanwhile…

A certain blonde wearing a bandana swore, "What do you mean, _**you lost them,**_ and L'Arc went AWOL?! Find them **NOW**! Kill that bastard L'Arc!"

"And what about the package?" his subordinate asks while trembling at his boss's outburst.

"As for Nao…capture him, and bring him to me…" Takt smirks, "I'll _**punish **_him myself."

* * *

After a few hours of driving, the sun was already up. It was 8 AM, and Naofumi had fallen asleep in his seat.

Chuckling when he glances at him, L'Arc makes a short stop at a café. He ordered two coffees before going back to the car.

Smiling, he sees Naofumi awake, yawning and stretching his legs in the parking lot. The sunlight hit him just right, making him look like an angel.

L'Arc couldn't help but stare.

"L'Arc?" He suddenly hears as Naofumi was already next to him, coffee in hand as he tilts his head.

"Uh...huh?" he blinks, snapping out of it.

"Can I drive?" he asks, eyes sparkling with hope.

After a brief pause, L'Arc shakes his head before sipping his coffee, "No."

"Eh? Why not? I have my license," Naofumi pouts as he complains, "Besides…don't you want to rest?"

"We still need to lay low until we get to the safe house, alright?" He smiles as he ruffles Naofumi's hair.

Naofumi whines, "L'Arc~ Stop~!" as L'Arc laughs.

"I have a different sleep schedule than you," L'Arc smiles, "…but thanks for worrying about me."

Slightly blushing, Naofumi sips his coffee, trying to think of a response but just couldn't speak.

It was then that L'Arc's intuition kicked in. Something was wrong. They needed to get away.

Grabbing Naofumi by the arm, he pulls him away from the car and runs. Naofumi drops his coffee onto the gravel as he's pulled away, "What's wrong?"

A minute later, the car explodes. Debris flew everywhere, and car on fire. The explosion caused them to stumble onto the ground, L'Arc shielding Naofumi.

Everyone in the parking lot was panicking and running away, some calling 119.

"You OK?" L'Arc asks as they slowly get up off the ground.

Wide green eyes stared at the redhead with several cuts on his body from the shrapnel. 'I almost died… I really almost died!' He hugs L'Arc tight, nuzzling him while trembling. It was a close call.

L'Arc returns the hug, rubbing small circles into the boy's back and smiles, "It's OK Kiddo. It's going to be alright."

Naofumi sighs, "Mn…" before letting go. He looks at him with teary and sparkling green eyes.

'Damn... I can see why Takt wants him...he's _**so **_cute,' L'Arc thinks as he comforts him, 'But if he's captured again and brought to Takt... he'll probably end up raped.'

He takes Naofumi into his arms, carrying him like a princess, "C'mon. We should go before the police get here. The safe house isn't far from here."

"How far?" Naofumi asks after he calms down enough, not minding being carried like this but hangs on regardless.

"A few blocks," L'Arc answers as they run off.

By the time the police and ambulance came, the parking lot was deserted, with the car still on fire.

* * *

When L'Arc stopped in front of an apartment on the edge of the city, he put Naofumi down, got the keys, and opened the door.

Once L'Arc ushered him inside, he locked the door behind them, "We should be safe here."

Looking around, Naofumi sees an average apartment, but at least it's safe. He smiles, "Thank you!" before kissing his cheek.

L'Arc blushes, slightly pink in the cheeks, "Uh...you're welcome."

Then Naofumi hears L'Arc's stomach before hearing his own. They blush before Naofumi giggles as he goes to the kitchen, "I'll make dinner."

L'Arc sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, 'He's really cute... I might attack him at this rate,' before he cools off in the shower.

After putting on a change of clothes, L'Arc smells a delicious scent. Coming out of the bathroom, he sees that Naofumi made omelettes.

Taking a seat at the table, L'Arc takes a bite, "Delicious!" making Naofumi blush at the compliment.

They talk as they eat, L'Arc asking, "How did you end up in this situation anyway?"

Naofumi sips his tea before answering, "Well…one of the reasons Takt probably approached me was because I'm studying pharmacy. I know my way around plants, how to make medicines, and what I can use to make cures for certain ailments."

"So…you're a doctor, basically…" L'Arc concludes, thinking, 'Another reason is probably that you're cute, and cook like a professional chef…'

"Not yet," Naofumi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly before continuing, sighing, "Takt was actually a good boyfriend…before our third date anyway. I saw something I shouldn't have, and so now he's out to get me before I take it to the police."

This caught L'Arc's attention, "What did you see?"

"Takt made a deal with someone…got money from him before he…shot him dead," Naofumi recounts, "I kept quiet. Pretended I didn't see anything, but… When I was about to go to the police, I guess someone followed me. He caught me, and knocked me out before-"

"Stashing you in the trunk of the car I was assigned to," L'Arc finishes for him, Naofumi nodding.

'Takt probably ordered those guys to get Naofumi back… He probably wants to "take care" of him himself…' L'Arc frowns before smirking, 'But he never counted on me turning on him, so he's panicking…and probably pissed.'

* * *

Meanwhile…

Takt is pacing back and forth, mad as hell.

'I have to make sure Naofumi doesn't say anything about what he saw…' he thinks to himself, 'But how to do it? Should I threaten his family? Rape than kill him? Or should I just imprison him by my side until Stockholm syndrome kicks in?'

Then he shrugs, 'Eh… I'll decide when my guys catch Naofumi and kill that traitor.'

* * *

Naofumi goes to take a shower after dinner since L'Arc insists on doing the dishes.

Just as L'Arc was done with the dishes, he sat on the couch…only to see Naofumi come out in just black shorts and a green jersey. The shorts show his lithe legs and thin waist as well as his perky butt.

He gulps, suddenly very thirsty, but of course, Naofumi's oblivious to this.

They both agree to try and take Takt down. Naofumi had suggested that they set a trap, calling Takt to a vacant location to talk. All while L'Arc's trying not to stare since he's a self-proclaimed gentleman.

It was when Naofumi insisted on becoming bait that got him angry.

L'Arc glares, "No. It's too dangerous."

Naofumi argues, "But Takt won't kill me. He wants me alive."

"That may be true, but I just don't like it," he growls.

"L'Arc, please!" he begs as he gives him the puppy eyes.

L'Arc resists...for a whole minute before cracking, "Oh, fine! But you have to at least arm yourself."

He gives Naofumi a taser, who raises an eyebrow, "Do I want to know where this came from?"

L'Arc smiles and shrugs, "No," as Naofumi sighs, but still accepts it.

* * *

Naofumi was left alone in the park the next night, sitting on the swings. Of course, L'Arc was nearby watching over him. Then, according to plan, Takt actually showed up.

"There you are…" Takt smirks as he approaches, Naofumi getting off the swings. He just glares at him, standing his ground. He has to do this so L'Arc can finally kill this bastard.

Takt smiles, "Now now... don't look so hostile~ Nao."

Naofumi growls, "Don't call me that."

Takt approaches him slowly, "Yes yes. Naofumi...come back with me, won't you sweetheart?"

"No, Takt," Naofumi shakes his head, "I'm breaking up with you."

Takt blinks, "Really? Even after the time we spent together?"

"It was only three dates...and you practically kidnapped me…" Naofumi answers.

"We can talk it out, babe!" Takt tries to convince him otherwise.

He shakes his head before growling, "Sorry...but I never want to see you again!"

Takt gets irritated, "You…You fell for L'Arc, didn't you?"

"What?!" Naofumi blushes, "No! It's none of your business anymore!"

Takt grits his teeth, stomping the pavement, "You did…" He grabs Naofumi's arm, gripping it tightly, his furious gaze on Naofumi.

Naofumi uses the taser, electricity crackling as it shocks Tact. Afterwards, Takt is…still standing?

He watches in horror as Takt laughs, "Really? You think that'll stop me?" He glares, "Naofumi...you're dead."

Naofumi runs away...or tries to before Takt caught up to him, his hands on his neck. He tries to struggle, trying to force the hands around his neck away, but Takt just won't let go, gripping harder. It's getting hard to breathe.

Takt smirks, "You betrayed me Nao...you need to be punished. Hm~? How about I have some fun with you before I kill you?"

Naofumi's slowly losing consciousness, his vision getting spotty…it's getting dark... Takt's grip tightens even more, lifting Naofumi up...and then Naofumi hears a gunshot.

Takt lets go, bleeding heavily as Naofumi gasps for air, handprints on his neck. Takt coughs up blood, "L'Arc...!" before he fell over and died.

He looks at the now dead body, the blood pooling heavily. Takt was shot in the heart.

L'Arc quickly went to Naofumi's side, "You OK?"

Naofumi pants, his clothes now splattered with blood, "Yeah... Is it over?"

He smiles as he picks up Naofumi, "Yeah…it is."

Naofumi smiles back in relief, feeling very tired, "Good…" as he's carried to the nearest love hotel to hide out for a while.

* * *

L'Arc pays them extra so they won't ask any questions, carrying Naofumi into the room before putting him on the bed. He went to lock the door before coming back.

"So...did you really fall for me?" he asks.

Naofumi blushes and facepalms, "You heard that?"

He smiles and nods, "Yeah. So, is it true?"

"Y-yes," Naofumi confesses.

L'Arc ruffles his hair, "Me too Kiddo. I like you too."

"So...can we...?"

"Of course."

Naofumi smiles before shyly pecking his lips. L'Arc blushes before kissing him back, "But you sure? With an occupation like mine, it'll be dangerous."

Pouting, Naofumi complains, "I've been through a kidnapping, witnessed several murders, survived people shooting at us, and a car bomb... I think I can handle it."

L'Arc laughs, "Good point."

Naofumi sighs, "Besides...if it's you... I'd let you do whatever you want with me."

In response, L'Arc groans, "Don't do that... I'll really attack you, you know."

Naofumi smirks, "It's OK if it's you."

L'Arc growls, "Damn it!" before he hugs Naofumi tight, not minding that he's still covered in blood. "I want you now. You better not regret this," he growls as he playfully bites Naofumi's ear lobe.

Naofumi softly moans at the tease, "Never," before they get busy, Naofumi's bloodstained clothes coming off.

* * *

Sometime later, the news reported the murder of Takt, his entire organization being arrested, and Naofumi's success in the medicinal field.

L'Arc is very proud of him before driving off into the sunset with Naofumi in the passenger seat.


End file.
